ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Shattered
Shattered is the second episode of Inversed Roles Rebooted. My eyes fluttered open, not knowing what to do. It was as if I had forgotten how to keep them open.. or as if they wanted to just go back to sleep, and all would be at peace with me. They started shutting, until I heard a voice. Voice: 'Grasdashdk! I'm confused. ''What was that? Are my ears malfunctioning? Then I remembered where I was. The desert. The pain all came back to me when I tried to get back up. I grunted, attracting another persons attention. 'Animo: '''Why yes, Sixsix, he does seem to be awake! ''Who? Who is Sixsix? That weird voice? I needed answers. 'Albedo: '''Who are you people? Who is Sixsix, that alien thing? How can you understand him? Where did you come from? 'Animo: 'Hm. Fiesty for a boy. We're from a nearby place, just over the horizon, where we saw a giant yellow ball come rocketing down from the sky. And yes, that is Sixsix. It's a he, not a thing. And I understand him from studying his languages, but you can understand him with this translator. Animo walked over to Sixsix slowly, which wasn't suprising. He looked quite elderly and kind of pale. I noticed he was holding a black headband, with some kind of radio box on it. He strapped the headband around Sixsix. When Sixsix spoke, it sounded robotic. 'Sixsix: 'Hello, friend. ''He already thinks I'm his friend? We just met... '''Albedo: Calm down, bud. I'm having some trouble lately and frankly cant trust you. Animo: 'Well, let me just tell you my name then, Albedo. I am Dr. Aloysius Animo, but you can call me Animo. I freaked out. ''What? How does he... he knows my name. 'Albedo: '''Hey! How do you know my name.. you're with Ben, aren't you! 'Animo: 'Calm down, lad. Everybody knows your name... might want to stay hidden a while. Animo pulled out a paper that said ''WANTED! ''on it with a picture of me and my name. Under that there was a reward.... Five million dollars. 'Albedo: 'You... you're not going to trade me in for the reward, are you? 'Animo: 'Oh, heavens no! You're just a child! And you might also be the key to taking down Ben... I walked into the cafeteria of the headquarters, looking around. This was my first day living or even eating in the headquarters, so you can imagine how hard it was just to get here. I looked around. I had no friends here. Absolutely none. I kept walking, staring down at my feet, putting one in front of the other. I bumped into somebody. ''Whoosh! My milk went flying, spilling all over my jacket. The person I crashed into turned around and looked at me with a rude stare. 'Animo: '''It's hard here, isn't it? I know I just shoved you in here and you're very uncomftorable, but it was for a good reason. I didn't expect you to do good, but you've got to learn some social skills. We're going to be putting you in training classes. Maybe you can head over there and talk to the teacher? His voice startled me. He must have seen me struggling to get around or find somewhere to sit. I did as told.. Well, I kind of had to. He was the leader, after all. He walked off in a different direction to sit down with some friends. I think of Animo as like a father figure, but I don't ever say it to him directly... I don't even like to mention the word dad after my past. I try to move my feet, but it's like I'm paralyzed. ''I can't move... why can't I move? I try kicking mry feet, running, just wiggling them around, but nothing works. I hear a group of giggles behind me, and suddenly a light of pink flashes around my legs. I turn around to see a group of anodite kids, and assume them to be the culprits. Knowing my place, I continue to walk, ignoring what just happenned. I walked out the door and into a hallway, took two rights, and found my training room. I took out a slip of paper with the room number on it that Animo gave me, double checking. I nodded to myself and walked in, where I was stopped by a girl in a black shirt with blonde hair. The shirt had a star on it. 'Girl: '''Excuse me, but who are you? You're not supposed to be in here yet. ''Well, excuse me.. but who are YOU?, ''I thought to myself, but did it the polite way. 'Albedo: 'I'm Albedo. Animo told me to come down here and get to know the teacher. 'Girl: 'Animo.. as in Proffessor Animo? Oh, my bad. Please don't tell him I said anything! I'm Lucy, by the way. 'Albedo: Nice to meet you, Lucy. I started to walk past her and to the teachers room, where I could see the teacher through the window. The plate on the door read Doctor Transyl. I saw a pale man sitting at the desk, and knocked. He motioned his hand to tell me to come in. As I walked in, I got the same lecture of "you're not supposed to be in here!" and the same reaction of "oh, my bad". Transyl: 'Vwell, vwhat are you doing here? 'Albedo: 'I was told to come to class early, I guess to get to know you. 'Transyl: 'Vwell, that isz not needed. I assume you have met thy Lucy? 'Albedo: 'Yes, sir. 'Transyl: 'Okay, then. Go talk to her, she shall show vyou avround. I repeated yes sir and opened the door, only to hear a quiet ''bang! ''I looked over and saw Lucy, holding her hand on her forehead and bent over. She started making noises like "ow!" and I asked her if she needed anything. 'Lucy: 'No, please! Just... just go get me an ice pack. They're in the cabinet by the desk. She sat down against the wall and sighed. I shuffled over to the cabinet and pulled out a cold spongey material. I headed back over and handed it to Lucy, who I sat down next to. 'Albedo: 'Well, my first day is turning out great. She laughed. 'Lucy: 'Judging by what I've seen, I can tell. It's safe to say we were always friends after that moment when the door hit her in the forehead. I don't know why, it's like it was just destined to happen. Animo pulled me over into a room, with a depressed look on his face. ''That look has been on his face for a while now, hasn't he? I asked him what he wanted, to get a abrupt answer back. 'Animo: '''Albedo... I'm getting old.. and you're sixteen now. We have a whole group of people rooting for us, working for us, helping us... I can't do it anymore. I need you to take over. 'Albedo: 'Animo... what are you doing? I got pale as I watched Animo reach for a gun in his pocket. I shivered, and stared at Animo. Animo had a blank stare on his face, just thinking about the gun for a second. He seemingly nodded it off, and picked up the gun. He raised it slowly, up until it was just above his ear. 'Albedo: 'No.. ''please, dont do it... ''I-I-I've already lost so much... 'Animo: 'I'm sorry Albedo.. I can't do this anymore. A bang went off in the room, and blood spewed all over me. I thought I was screaming, but I couldn't hear anything over the ringing in my ears. Soon enough, the ringing stopped, and I was on the floor, shouting, covered in blood. 'Albedo: 'OH GOD... NO, PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP! WHY... WHY ME.... Workers for the Shattered, the group I started with Animo and Sixsix, came and dragged me to my corridor. I walked into my room sluggishly, headed to take a shower. Dark thoughts were crowding my head. ''No. You aren't him. You will live... You'll get over it, just like you did with your parents. For the first time in a long time, I felt a drip go down my cheek, stop just above my bottom lip, and hang there. I was crying. I leaned against the wall, now sobbing, and punched a hole through it. My knuckles started bleeding, and I was now kicking the wall nonstop. Alan, my roommate, came out and grabbed me. '''Alan: '''Albedo, stop! Why are you doing this! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! I stared at him, a fierce look in my eyes. I finally stopped and shrugged him off, walking into my bathroom. ''THE END''''' Heroes *Albedo *Alan Albright *Animo *Sixsix Villains *Ben Tennyson (mentioned) Category:IRR Category:PokeRob Category:Episodes